Anaceros pauliani
Anaceros pauliani Lawrence, 1959 belongs to the genus Anaceros (Laniatores:Biantidae). Taxonomy *''A.p.'' Lawrence, 1959:76Lawrence, R.F. (1959) Arachnides-Opilions. Faune de Madagascar, Publications de L’Institut de Recherche Scientifique Tananarive – Tsimbazaza, 9, 1–121, 35 figs. Specimens Diagnosis Entiérement jaune pâle, sauf quelques bandes transverses noirâtres, courtes, au milieu et sur les côtés de l'écusson dorsal et des tergites libres, et sur les sternites antérieurs et postérieurs. Surface dorsale à granulations assez serrées et régulières, figs 24a, b, les granules petits et ronds, une rangée de quatre à cinq granules un peu agrandis aux angles antéro-latéraux de la carapace; yeux différant de ceux d'humilis en étant un peu plus éloignés des côtés de la carapace que l'un de l'autre ou au moins à même distance, aires I à IV avec au moins deux granules triangulaires agrandis, deux des aires 1 et II plus petites que les autres; tergites libres avec des rangées transverses entières de granules dentiformes triangulaires, estrémités de quelques granules arrondis plus petits. Surface ventrale avec les mêmes granulations des hanches et des sternites que chez A. humilis. Pédipalpe, fig. 24d, vu de dedans, les tubercules du fémur courts; patella avec une papille interne terminée par une longue épine, sans papille externe, tibia avec deux papilles internes et trois papilles externes semblables, les externes bien plus longues et plus fortes; tarse avec 2 et 2 papilles, les externes les plus fortes. Chélicères fig. 24c vu de dedans, surface antérieure de l'article II avec trois à quatre petits granules arrondis, bien plus petits que les grandes dents triangulaires de A. humilis. Pattes IV plus longues que les II, tous les fémurs avec une rangée ventrale de petits granules dentiformes. Longueur du corps (sans les pièces. buccales) 3 mm; pédipalpe 3,7 mm. Translated by Google: Entirely pale yellow, except for a few short, blackish transverse bands in the middle and sides of the dorsal patch and free tergites, and on the anterior and posterior sternites. Dorsal surface has fairly tight and regular granulations, figs 24a, b, small and round granules, a row of four to five granules slightly enlarged at the antero-lateral angles of the carapace; eyes differing from those of A. humilis by being a little farther from the sides of the carapace than one or the other at least at the same distance, areas I to IV with at least two enlarged triangular granules, areas I and II smaller than the others; free tergites with whole transverse rows of triangular dentiform granules, ends of some smaller rounded granules. Ventral surface with the same granulations of the hips and sternites as in A. humilis. Pedipalps fig. 24d, Seen from within, tubercles of the femur are short; patella with an internal papilla terminated by a long spine, without an external papilla, tibia with two internal papillae and three external papillae, the external ones much longer and stronger; tarsus with 2 and 2 papillae, the external ones being the strongest. Chelicerae fig 24c, viewed from within, anterior surface of article II with three to four small rounded granules, much smaller than the large triangular teeth of A. humilis. Legs IV longer than the II, all femurs with a ventral row of small dentiform granules. Length of body (without the jaws) 3mm; pedipalp 3.7mm. Notes *Location: Madagascar (Brickaville, Nosy-Be, Ambanoro) Literature *Lawrence, 1959:76 References Category:Fauna of Madagascar